Angel Wing
by Elbereth Carnesir
Summary: Rinoa is having trouble dealing with her sorceress powers
1. The Hardest Sign

She was quite staring out the window of her small dorm lost in thoughts that had come to greet her everyday for the past 6 months. She was only 17 going on 18 in a few days but yet she had already taken on the responsibilty even a full grown adult would have trouble with. Rinoa had never planned on becoming a thing feared by so many people, or dating a man who had sworn to destroy all her kind. Was it a cruel stroke of fate? She didn't dwell on it there was nothing she could do. But even though she knew that she couldn't help but think about what might have been if she had never met Squall....  
"Rinoa! Rinoa wake up!"  
She jumped up out of the chair her eyes wide. There was a thump as her journal hit the floor. Selphie stared at her for a moment worry on her usually cheerful face.  
"Are you okay? You said you wanted me to get you when Squall came back."  
"I'm fine I was just.....tired I guess...."  
She smiled at Selphie as if to reassure her. Selphie looked at her a little bit longer then sighed.  
"Are you going to see Squall in your pajamas!? How long has it been since you've gotten clothes on!?"  
She joked and looked through Rinoa's outfits.  
"Ah this is perfect I'm sure Squall can't wait to see you!"  
Rinoa sat in her room alone for the moment as she was suppost to be getting dressed. The girl who had once been so free spirited was slowly changing into something she had always hated...a female version of Squall. The thought made her shiver and she turned to the mirror hanging by her bed. She picked up the clothes but then layed them back down as she noticed something strange in the mirror.  
Her dark brown eyes which she had always been so fond of were different.....something was wrong. She covered her mouth to keep from shouting and quickly turned away from the mirror. Her eyes....they weren't hers anymore they were like Adel's and Ultemicia's they were those of a sorceress. The gold was growing in them making them seem almost catlike and evil.  
"Rinoaaaa where are you were going to be late if you don't hurry up!"  
  
Rinoa looked at the door unsure about anything at the moment her heart thudding. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much she knew her friends would never like her any less but still....it made her feel like a new person. She was turning into a sorceress that was clear now she would have to deal with it.....but what if she had trouble copeing? 


	2. Found Out

She was standing at the gate her head down so she wouldn't draw attention to her eyes. Selphie stood nearby jumping up and down to get a better view and to see if a car was approaching.  
"I think I see them!"  
She pointed to a car that was coming quickly up the road it seemed to swerve a little and Rinoa couldn't help but laugh.  
"That has to be them."  
The car drove up into the garage and they could hear the slamming of doors and some shouts coming towards them. Zell appeared his face was red and he was shouting at Irvine while Squall came up the rear he was looking ahead expectantly. Rinoa smiled and walked over seeing him drove everything else from her mind.  
"Rinoa.....hey..."  
He looked at her a small smile forming on his face Rinoa reched him and hugged him acting like her normal self.  
"Hey wheres Quistis? Wasn't she with you guys?"  
"Cid was waiting in the garage he wanted to talk to her."  
Just as he said that Quistis could be seen walking from the garage her head held high in that no nonsense manner.  
"He wanted to know how the mission went....."  
Selphie looked at her curiously.  
"So how did it go?"  
Irvine came foward a grin on his face.  
"Well you see it all started wh-"  
Zell punched him hard in the arm his eyes showing his fury.  
"It went just fine."  
He mumbled and walked toward the enterance showing that the conversation was over. Rinoa watched him for a moment then turned back towards Squall.  
"Well we should go back inside....."  
Squall nodded and they followed Zell Selphie,Quistis, and Irvine trailing behind.  
  
Rinoa sat on a bench in the quad and her and Squall were talking about what had happened while they were gone.  
"Yeah so that's what happened during the mission...Zell takes it personally. So what happened when I was gone?"  
She was silent for a moment then-  
"Nothing interesting.....uh...I uh gotta go I forgot about a paper I had due and I haven't even started yet so....I'll see you later..."  
She hurried away Squall watched her shocked  
"Rinoa! Stop!"  
She turned around for a moment and he walked towards her.  
"Listen is something wr- What happened to your eyes?"  
Rinoa looked down she tried to say something but hurried off instead. Squall started to go after her but decided it would be best not to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
*Wow I got reviews yay! Sorry this is my first fan fic and it's great to know I didn't mess up horribly. Anyway as a little side note I will try to get chapters up as soon as possible it's just my mom is a computer hog just like me ^_^* 


	3. Leaving for Timber

I'm turning into a monster and I can't stop it. I know it's not my fault I know I shouldn't be overreacting but god how can I just accept it? They don't understand not even Squall understands. After watching what happened to Ultemecia and Adel I'm afraid....afraid that I'll lose control and hurt someone. Esthar is just waiting for a reason to suppress my powers Laguna couldn't stop them if I did something...terrible. Maybe it would be for the best I could never hurt someone that way. Who am I kidding? I would never really be ready to just be shot off into space and left there...does that make me selfish? Maybe I need to get away from Garden for awhile just to clear my thoughts. I wonder what the others would think?  
  
"Rinoa? Are you in there?"  
There was a soft knock on the door and Rinoa shut her journal hiding it quickly under her bed.  
"Yes I'm here come in."  
Squall walked in he looked at her his eyes full of worry.  
"Rinoa is there something you want to talk about?"  
She didn't say anything for a moment her head was down avoiding his glance.  
"Squall I....I think I need a break....not from you...from Garden I think I want to go back to Timber maybe I haven't seen Zone and Watts in forever."  
"Is that what you want? We are headed that way I'm sure Cid would stop there for you."  
Rinoa nodded and smiled. She gave him a kiss to show her thanks he smiled back.  
"I'm sure I will be fine afterwards...Squall you keep looking at my eyes is there- oh right....I'm starting to show the traits of a sorceress who knows when I'll start acting like them. Kurse all SeeDs..."  
She laughed nervously he grabbed her arm and looked at her his eyes showing his seriousness.  
"No matter what your friends will never leave your side. I-your knight will never leave your side."  
She couldn't help but smile a little more showing her gratitude she hugged him tightley.  
"Thanks Squall I think I get that now..."  
  
Rinoa stared at the ceiling her back pressing tightley against the hard wall behind her. The constant humming sound of the Garden making it's way to Timber throbbed in her head making her rub her temples to ease the uncoming headache. She sat on the ground on the second floor running through her thoughts one last time.  
I wonder if it was a good idea to come back to Timber...I'm different now. I'm no longer that childish princess anymore anyone could see that. Will Zone and Watts not want to have anything to do with me? This is all to complicated I hate this. Why did I have to become this? Maybe it was for the better....I have matured a lot and finally realized that what I used to think was just some way to get back at daddy was really something that could have effected everyone I knew and loved. Oh well what use is it to dwell on the past? What's done is done and now I'm heading back for Timber I hope it hasn't changed as much as I have.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- Okay I am going to try to make longer chapters I've finally got an idea of where I want this fan fiction to go so....yeah hope you enjoy this chapter I know it wasn't that long 


End file.
